Goku
Goku Goku was based on one of Toriyama's earlier characters named Tanton, a fictional protagonist who appears in a one-shot series called Dragon Boy. In this story, Tanton's odd physical characteristic was a pair of wings. When Toriyama decided to create Dragon Ball, he used Chinese author Wu Cheng'en's 16th century classic novel Journey to the West as inspiration for his own series. The name Toriyama adopted for the character is the Japanese romanization of (Sun Wukong), who is the central character of the novel. To be creative with the character, Toriyama stated that he designed Goku to be a human boy with a monkey tail, instead of being a complete simian like Sun Wukong. He decided to do this because the tail would be visible even when Goku was trying to hide. Though Goku is treated as a person from another planet, Toriyama initially had the idea to make him an earthling, but, with the introduction of new fighters from other planets, it was later established that Goku is a Saiyan. In order to advance the story faster, Toriyama gave Goku the ability to teleport to any planet in just a few seconds. Appearance Goku is usually recognized by his uniquely styled hair, which never changes its length throughout the series except when in his Super Saiyan forms, in which his hair changes color and length based on the level he ascends to. This is explained by Vegeta to be a common characteristic of full-blooded Saiyans. Due to his devotion to Earth, Goku prefers dressing in a gi uniform, and has refused offers to adorn the Saiyan battle fatigues, being that he considers himself an Earthling. However, he is seen donning a Saiyan battle fatigues designed by Bulma, during the time he trains with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at Kami's Palace, prior to the Cell Games. In his early childhood, Goku was first introduced in a blue outfit with red wristbands and a white belt he kept tied in a bow. After his training with Roshi, Goku would receive his trademark orange outfit, blue wristbands, and a belt. During his training with Kami he would receive one similar to his trademark outfit; striped boots and black shirt which he would wear under his orange top. He is often seen to wear the in circled kanji of his training masters on the front and back his uniform; the first kanji being Master Roshi's, "kame" , the second kanji being King Kai's, "kaio" and the third being his own kanji "Go" . Eventually he stops wearing a kanji and also wears a blue obi in place of his simple belt. By the end of the manga Goku would begin wearing a new outfit made up of a blue slip-over top, gray pants and orange wristbands and shin ribbons. By the Dragon Ball GT series Goku's appearance was revamped featuring him with a blue fold-over top, yellow pants, pink wristbands, white shin ribbons, and a bronze complexion. Category:DragonBall Z Category:Saiyans Category:Z-Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Lives on Earth Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Fusion Category:Potara Fusion Category:Kaioken Category:Ultra Super Saiyan Category:Flying Characters Category:Low-Class Saiyan Category:Had Tails Category:Kamehameha Category:DB Character Category:Reborn Category:GT Character